


The Animal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King began to smile after a pet alligator approached him. He laughed in a gentle tone as he scratched its snout.





	The Animal

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King began to smile after a pet alligator approached him. He laughed in a gentle tone as he scratched its snout.   
''I recall remaining near you recently. I recall my tears. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said. 

The Sewer King also remembered viewing his sick pet writhing. Suffering with it. 

The Sewer King continued to scratch the alligator's snout. He refused to remember sobbing any longer. He viewed the alligator's tail wagging. The Sewer King laughed another time. ''You always wagged your tail as I scratched your snout. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Just like when you were alive.''

 

THE END


End file.
